


Sealruto

by notthedevil



Series: Custom Seal Icons! [1]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Art, Gen, Seals (Animals)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: Naruto but a seal.
Series: Custom Seal Icons! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601248
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Sealruto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).




End file.
